


Cure for a Sore Throat

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Non AU, Omega Jensen, Rough Oral Sex, alpha Rob, implied bottom Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Rob’s just too much for Jensen to resist.





	Cure for a Sore Throat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and Inktober Day 8 (deep-throating and rockstar).Also written for SPN ABO Bingo Square: Oral  
> As of now there are no plans to continue any Kinktober ficlets, they are meant to be just quick little reads for you guys.

“I can’t sing at the concert tonight, Rob. I’m sorry, man,” Jensen said softly.

“Why not? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, Yeah— Just got a sore throat coming on.”

Rob scowled. He closed the gap between them and took Jensen’s face in his hands.

“Hey, what’re you—“

“Shh. I’m feeling.”

“I don’t wanna you to get sick,” Jensen argued, but stayed still.

“You spent an hour making out with me this afternoon - if you’re sick I’ve already got it.” 

Jensen chuckled. “Good point,” he said as Rob stepped back.

“It’s definitely getting swollen. You should really see a doctor about it.”

“I got panels tomorrow, man.”

“Then tonight?” 

Jensen snorted. “I’m not gonna spend all damn night in an ER for a sore throat. I’ll see my primary when I get back to Vancouver.”

Rob sighed softly, a smile curving his mouth at the corners. “Why do I put up with you?”

Jensen shrugged. “Because you find my stubbornness endearing and have a thing for Texans?” 

Rob laughed out loud, shaking his head. “Arrogant Texans, clearly,” he teased as he unzipped his bag.

Jensen grinned. Settling onto the couch in their hotel room, he watched Rob pull out a fresh t-shirt and toss it on the bed. He then stripped bare, putting his jeans with the shirt and tossing everything else into the small pile of dirty clothes.

Jensen was across the room in record time, his mouth sliding over Rob’s bare shoulder.

“Jensen—“

“Shh, my turn to feel,” Jensen teased, reaching around and running his fingers along Rob’s cock. 

“I’ve gotta be on stage in an hour, Jensen,” Rob tried again. 

“Your knot only lasts twenty minutes - come on Robbie,” Jensen pleaded. He knew the scent of his slick was surrounding Rob, if the flaring nostrils and dilating pupils told him anything.

“I have to shower,” Rob argued.

“Then lemme suck your cock.” Jensen put on his best pleading face when Rob turned to him, still lazily stroking his cock. 

“What could that possibly do for you?”

 Jensen shrugged. “I get to taste my mate and you get to be nice and relaxed before the concert?”

Rob whined, glancing at his watch before looking back at Jensen. “You’re gonna be the death of me, Ackles.”

Jensen grinned, sinking to his knees. He took Rob’s half hard cock in his mouth, working his tongue over the ridges and dips. It hardened quickly, and Rob tangled his fingers in Jensen’s hair, tugging.

Jensen grunted, his own fingers biting into Rob’s hips as he swallowed his cock down, gagging when the tip hit the back of his throat. Rob’s knot was already swelling, stretching Jensen’s mouth wide when he sank down on it. 

Above him, Rob was groaning, his hips stuttering as he tried not to choke his mate. Jensen let his eyes slip shut, his mind and body focusing entirely on the task he’d given himself. Make his Alpha come in fifteen minutes or less. He’d done it before - but that had been actual sex, not a blowjob. 

Steeling himself, he pulled back until his teeth grazed Rob’s tip and slammed himself forward. His throat convulsed around the thick cock gagging him, eyes watering. 

Rob shouted, his hips jerking forward. He went to take a step back, surprised, but Jensen kept a firm grip in his hips. He began to bob his head fast, holding his mouth open wide to take Rob as deep as he could. Rob got into it, holding Jensen’s head tight to push him further down on his cock. The wet sounds of his throat’s protest filled the room, covering Rob’s quiet grunts. 

Slick dribbled freely into Jensen’s boxers, and he knew he’d end up with a wet spot by the time they were finished. As Rob’s knot swelled he was forced to slow down, curling his hand around it to keep it from entering his mouth. He kneaded it gently, trying to mimic the flex and flutter of his ass. 

Rob’s hips began to stutter, Jensen’s name slipping from his lips in broken gasps. His fingers tightened in Jensen’s hair and he slammed his hips forward, holding Jensen tight against his knot as it filled and he began to come.

Jensen gagged, struggling to breathe past the flood of come filling his mouth and throat. He swallowed as well as he could, some spurting out around Rob’s cock and dribbling down his already messy neck and chest. 

Rob pulled out just as Jensen felt panic rise in his chest, letting the last spurts splash over Jensen’s face before collapsing into a sitting position on the bed.

“You good?” Jensen croaked.

“Amazing,” Rob panted. “But your throat is wrecked.”

“It’ll be fine. Did you like that?”

Rob smiled, reaching out and stroking Jensen’s sweat wet hair. “You were perfect, mate. Need me to get you off?”

“No, I’ll save it for tonight. I can help you shower,” Jensen offered. Rob nodded, rising and helping Jensen to his feet.

“Tell you what, I don’t think face fucking is really a good cure for a sore throat.”


End file.
